


Think I'll Miss this One

by freezerjerky



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: After running into a handsome stranger, Arthur, in a ski shop, Merlin spends a year trying to get a chance to see him again. Will he have a Christmas miracle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my contribution to [Merlin Carols](http://merlincarols.livejournal.com) a holiday song based fest I ran this year. The concept is to use inspiration from a holiday song of any sort for a holiday themed fic. My choice was "Christmas Wrapping" the delightfully 80's pop song by The Waitresses. I stuck pretty closely to the plot of the song I just had to...bring it to the modern times and make it more British, of course.

Merlin loves Christmas. He'd easily call it his favourite holiday, it's just that this year he's been too busy to think and he really needs the day to himself. With his mum off on her world adventure (she's currently in Japan, he thinks) and no other immediate family, he's at his leisure to refuse all party invitations and stay in for the holiday. He has every intention of doing just that, too. There wasn't really anything he wanted out of Christmas that year more than spending time alone. Well, there was one thing, but that seemed impossible anyway.  
  
Instead, he trudged through the snow and slush to get everything he needed around for a quiet Christmas Eve in. He'd already informed all of his friends that he'd be fine and he should be absolutely left alone under all circumstances. This was their holiday present to him, letting him unwind after his intense first year living in London. He'd moved at the beginning of the year for a job as a bookseller and as a small town boy from Wales, everything seemed almost too overwhelming.  
  
He liked being busy, up until a certain point. As he started to unpack some groceries from his last minute trip, his mind wandered back to a day earlier on in the year. He'd been invited to go skiing with some friends and needed some appropriate clothing to wear, so he'd headed down to the shop his friends recommended. He knew so little about skiing that he didn't even know where to look. Looking about aimlessly, only warranted him running into someone and almost toppling down that person and a mannequin.  
  
"Look where you're going," the other man sneered, then brushed himself off. Merlin was immediately caught by how handsome, and how posh, he looked.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it, I just- I'm sort of lost?" he offered by way of apology.  
  
"Yes, well, you're in a ski shop. Currently in the women's ski wear. Then men's section is over there." The man pointed.  
  
"Who said I wanted the men's section?" Merlin argued.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Do you know anything about skiing clothes?"  
  
"I don't work here, why don't you ask a sales associate?"  
  
"Right, sorry I asked, then."  
  
"I'm shopping for my sister, so no, I don't know anything about skiing clothes. She's told me exactly what she wants for her birthday, with annotations."  
  
"Sounds like an ideal sister, then." Merlin grinned. When the stranger spoke, his expression was both arrogant and soft hearted at once. It was a marvel and he wanted to know more. There was also something else in his look that Merlin took as an opportunity.  
  
"Hardly ideal."  
  
"Well," Merlin said, pulling one of his crumpled business cards out of his pocket. "If you'd like to sue for damages for me running into you, you can text me at this number, I'm happy to answer."  
  
He turned then, and moved to the men's section. Two days later, he received a text from the stranger, apparently named Arthur. They texted for weeks until Merlin gained the courage to ask him to dinner. Arthur couldn't go because he had a two week business trip in Italy. That wasn't a very promising beginning.

In the midst of preparing dinner, he scrolled through some texts he'd exchanged with Arthur over the past year. Sometime in spring, after the trip to Italy was over, they'd run into each other unexpectedly at a pub. Arthur couldn't stay long, as he was out for a stag night, but they went over a long list of dates to potentially meet for lunch. Their schedules really didn't coincide, so they both promised to text and figure something out. They did, and had almost decided on a date and time when Arthur realized he was going to be out of the city that day. After that point the flirtation died down and Merlin counted all as lost.  
  
Until, that is, they both ended up on holiday at the same beach. It only took a few moments for Arthur to give an invitation for Merlin to come out on his boat with him, which he readily accepted. Nervous about finally finding time to see Arthur, he opted to spend the day out tanning and promptly...burnt so badly he couldn't leave his bed.  
  


Merlin was very pleased with the small spread he'd bought for himself, and especially pleased with his small Christmas turkey. If nothing else, he'd have a delicious Christmas Eve dinner and enough for leftovers the next day. The last night he'd had like this, he realized, was the last he spoke to Arthur with any real intentions. (Some flirty snapchats from pub nights or quick one off messages hardly count.) Arthur had some American friends who decided to throw a large party for Halloween and asked Merlin as his guest.  
  
Not one for the holiday, Merlin put together a quick outfit dressed like a cat. He looked exceptionally cute on short notice. The only problem was that an hour after he said he'd arrive to pick him up, Arthur wasn't there. Moments after peering out his window to look for him, Merlin received a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" he answered.  
  
"Hi, Merlin. Listen, I'm sorry, I got caught up in the office and I didn't get back until late and now my bloody car won't start and it's too late to call a cab."  
  
"Oh, right. Of course I understand." He didn't even try to mask his disappointment.  
  
"It's good to hear your voice," Arthur said. "Maybe next weekend we could meet up, get some coffee?"  
  
"My, uh. My mum's in town next weekened, actually."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Some other weekend, maybe?" he offers.  
  
"Some other weekend, then. Bye, Merlin."  
  
"Goodbye, Arthur."  
  
Truth be told, he had barely heard from Arthur since. Finding time for Arthur would be one thing if they actually had the chance to get to know each other, but it was so hard just to make that initial step. He'd lost out on a year of dating anyone, though, because he'd been so keen on Arthur and the potential there. Yet here it was almost a year later and they couldn't get this far. Rather than dwell on his sorrow, though, he was suddenly made to dwell on the fact that he'd forgotten gravy.  
  


The gravy felt important enough to warrant a trip to Tesco. Granted, it was snowing and mostly miserable, but Merlin wrapped himself up in his hat and gloves (and ear muffs and scarf, and another pair of socks) and made his way to the gravy without much ado. He'd have his quiet night in after he'd purchased this one item, after all.  
  
The queue was the issue. It was about a mile long and the only one open. The self checkouts were closed, which Merlin considered a Christmas curse. Stepping into the line, he let out an exasperated sigh. The man in front of him turned around to glare and Merlin immediately recognized the face.  
  
"Arfur," he mumbled into his scarf before pulling it down. "It's me, Merlin. What are you doing here?"  
  
Arthur's face shifted into a warm smile. "I was on my way home from the office, but I'd realized I'd forgotten-"  
  
"Gravy," Merlin stated, looking down into Arthur's basket. "Me too."  
  
They both laughed until they were forced to step forward in the queue as someone passed through.  
  
"I thought you'd be off spending the holiday with your friends," Arthur said, looking him up and down, "not all bundled up at the local Tesco."  
  
"Decided to take a year off from the holiday thing."  
  
"Tell me about it, I needed a break. I don't think I've had a proper day off since July, and with my sister refusing to celebrate any holiday but the winter solstice and my dad traveling, I took the opportunity."  
  
Merlin smiled at him. "Good for you, Arthur."  
  
Arthur had opened his mouth to speak, but the clerk cleared her throat, clearly eager to get the long line of people through. It looked like Merlin was going to lose another chance to connect with Arthur. Disappointed, he watched when Arthur stepped outside, much to the annoyance of the clerk who wanted to finish the transaction.  
  
Merlin tugged the scarf tighter as he stepped outside, then stopped where he stood. Arthur stood outside, holding his bag.  
  
"I thought I could give you a lift back to your flat," Arthur explained. "Seeing as you're shivering with all those layers."  
  
"I don't like the cold. And thank you. I'd love a lift."  
  


In Arthur's passenger seat, Merlin loosened the scarf and removed his earmuffs. The ride was all too short back to Merlin's flat, and they sat awkwardly idling outside for a few long moments.  
  
"It was really good to run into you," Merlin said. "A good Christmas present."  
  
"I agree," Arthur added. "I've thought of you often these past few months."  
  
"I've thought a lot about you too."  
  
Arthur leaned in then, kissing Merlin very softly before pulling away. "Happy Christmas, Merlin. Next year I'm going to do a lot better about getting that date with you."  
  
"Happy Christmas, Arthur," he answered with a smile, then reached for the door handle.  
  
It took all of five seconds outside of the car before he turned back around, knocking on the window. Arthur slowly rolled it down.  
  
"Yes, Merlin?"  
  
"This might be a bit forward, but if you haven't started to cook your Christmas Eve dinner already, well, I've got mine mostly ready and I really don't mind having some company over if it's the right company."  
  
"I was wondering if you'd ask."  
  
Merlin waited until Arthur was out of the car, then pulled him in for another, more heated kiss. There was no way he'd spend another year letting Arthur slip through his fingers.


End file.
